warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mate
Mate is a Nocturne-born Salamander Legionary who holds the rank of sergeant. Since he is an excellent master-craftsman, he was recruited into the Salamanders Legion and was able to pass their arduous trials easily. In battle, he is known to love mocking his enemies in a funny or embarrassing way. History Mate was born on the planet of Nocturne. When Mate was 10 Terran years he was taken into the trials, then had surgery to become a space marine. In the following years he was taken to Mars to become a techmarine. He became a techmarine of the Salamanders Legion. Rank up to Sergeant Mate and a few other marines were sent to a lonely planet that had an abandoned Imperial headquarters that was supposedly 'haunted'. When the team arrived they saw that the planet was filled with a mystical black fog that darkened the world. Mate pointed out the strange noises that sounded like something from a person's deepest, darkest nightmare - eerie noises such as women screaming, innocent lives being taken, towns burning to the ground - sounds that sounded like one was being watched. The lead marine, O'Sanus Ploirnous, suspected an Eldar presence. Mate's thoughts were the same due to the mysterious going-ons behind a lot of things. The team eventually found the haunted base and searched the perimeter around it. Mate eventually found the entrance to the base and called everyone to it. Just before O'Sanus could step in high-pitched screams that got closer every second. O'Sanus shot his bolter in the direction of the screams and revealed a cloaked Eldar warrior. As the Salamanders squad all rushed to pull out their bolters the Eldar warriors rapidly approached their position and engaged the Astartes in combat. Mate and his battle-brothers fought them with all of their might and eventually emerged victorious. There were casualties though - one marine was badly injured by an Eldar sword - which was still stuck inside his battle-plate. Mate and his brothers attempted to help their badly injured squad mate, but unfortunately he died. As if things couldn't get any worse, without warning, O'Sanus was shot in the head four times by four Eldar rangers. Mate and the other marines laid down a heavy barrage of bolter and grenade fire, shooting back towards the sounds of the ranger's general location and killed them all. After this final confrontation, Mate and the other marines were finally able to enter the haunted base and saw dead bodies everywhere - both skeletons of fallen Astartes and Eldar. After further exploration of the facility, Mate was able to access the base's computer core and discovered several STCs stored within the facility's archives. Mate then began harvesting this valuable archeotech. After acquiring the valuable date, the team then called for a transport to take them back to Nocturne. In the meantime, they had to wait until they the transports arrived, but soon were attacked by more Eldar warriors. This time the Eldar brought more ranged weapons, which meant it was easier to kill the vastly outnumbered Astartes squad. Afterwords, the transport came and picked up the remaining survivors. Once the team made it back to their Legion's fortress-monastery and were debriefed, Mate was recognised for his actions and promoted to the rank of sergeant, while the other member was promoted to a full Battle-Brothers. Personality Mate is a sort of public person, but sometimes he likes to be alone, especially when he is engaged in a new project. He tends to try and be funny but sometimes it falls flat. Weapons and Armour *'Power Sword' *'Combi-Bolter (Combi-Grav)' *[http://spacemarine.wikia.com/wiki/Melta_Gun_(Space_Marine) Vulkan Assault Pattern Meltagun] (Weapon perks: Additional Melta Fuel, Improved Melta Charge) *'Mark IV Archean Pattern Power Armour' Category:Characters Category:Great Crusade Category:Roleplaying Category:Salamanders Category:Space Marines